We propose to exploit data from the 1970 National Fertility Study in the following analyses: 1) Using multiple regression techniques we will study differentials in age at marriage, with particular attention to premarital pregnancy, and very young and older marriages. 2) We will describe trends and differentials in the extent of homogamy with respect to education, age at marriage and religion. Multivariate procedures will be used to explore the roles of age at marriage and premarital pregnancy in differential homogamy. 3) We will document to the fullest extent yet possible the extent and timing of education after marriage among women, and will analyze the return to education in terms of both background and life cycle variables -- in particular fertility, employment and marital histories. 4) Detailed questions on the wife's employment will shed light on several important issues. We will analyze a) employment before marriage, b) employment between marriage and first birth c) return to employment after childbearing d) reasons for working and e) future work expectations. 5) We will describe trends and differentials in a number of attitude items relating to the role of women in American society. 6) We will study differentials in marital instability on the basis of the most appropriate data source to date. Both background and life-cycle characteristics will be considered for blacks and others separately. 7) The timing of divorce in relation to both marriage and separation will be analyzed. 8) We will describe the living arrangements of divorcees and their anticipation of remarriage or future fertility. 9) We will analyze differentials in remarriage. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Larry L. Bumpass and James A. Sweet, "Differentials in Marital Instability of the Black Population: 1970, "Phylon 35:3 (September 1974). Karen O. Mason and Larry L. Bumpass, "U.S. Women's Sex-Role Ideology, 1970," American Journal of Sociology 80:5 (March 1975).